


Enemy of Art, Absence of Limitations

by xBubble_Teax



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBubble_Teax/pseuds/xBubble_Teax
Summary: Would you ever act differently if put in an impossible situation...?





	Enemy of Art, Absence of Limitations

*

Kai looked beyond terrified as he stared into the dark eyes, glimmering in hatred above him as the blonde hair waved angrily either side of the other’s face.

Kai was on the floor, crawling helplessly along wooden floorboards, trapped in a dark room with only one source of light beaming from a dim black background at the other side of the room.

Kai could feel the tears sweep down his face, feel the fear intensify as Reita’s small eyes narrowed and he pressed the machete closer... closer... until it was making a sharp wedge deep at the base of Kai’s neck,

“I’ll ask you one more time.” he snarled.

Kai swallowed against the metal, his breathing a mess, and he wondered how long he had left to survive. Whether he would make it through this...

What he would tell his parents back home...

“Look at me!!!”

Kai’s head snapped up, faced once again with the rage in the blonde’s eyes, the sweat pouring down the other’s face in anger,

“Please...” Kai wept, grasping at the piece of paper crumpled in his palm – the key to all of this, “I haven’t... I haven’t –“

“- Haven’t done what?” Reita leaned in, bending over sharply as he pressed his weapon closer, Kai inching back a few more feet to press against the edge of the wall... no more space left to run,

“I haven’t done... a-anything,” Kai said at last, his body shaking, a sweep of pain springing up his leg as he adjusted himself on the hard floor from when he fell, though he knew there was no comfort to be found right now,

“What did you tell your father?” Reita snarled, the works of a sinister smile touching his mouth at the corners, “Huh? That I was the bad guy? That I was the one who killed your brother? Don’t just sit there, tell me!!”

Kai whimpered against the venom in his voice, only to have Reita grab him by the scruff of his neck,

“TELL ME!” he shrieked,

“You DID kill him!!” Kai shouted back, hysterical, his hands shaking with fury as he held on to Reita’s shirt with sweating hands, “You bastard... it was all YOU!!”

A harsh blow slashed Kai across the face and he cried out, clutching his stinging cheek; he turned over, starting to cry against the wood,

“How could you even...” Reita paused in his words, and Kai heard shuffling behind him, “How c-could you even . . . think- _bear_ to think that?!”

Kai turned his head up then, and showed the most sinister glare he could – as best as he could through his tears, “Because... I saw you.” he mumbled lowly.

A gasp was heard,

“Yes, that’s right.” Kai said darkly, getting to his feet with shaky legs, “I saw you and him arguing at the back of the casino. You didn’t like the fact that he’d won... while you had spent all your father’s money and hadn’t scored a dime!!”

Reita’s face fell, and Kai watched his throat move as he swallowed,

“I saw the envy in your eyes.” he didn’t know what had happened to make him so brave, but Reita was soon backing away, the hand holding the machete falling limply at his side, “I saw the darkness that washed over you as he told you how much money he had. He was a millionaire... and you were just jealous!!”

Reita shook his head, “That... That’s not true.”

Kai knew his time was getting close and he reached for the heavy object sitting in his back pocket, wrapping his trembly fingers around it slowly, 

“It is.” Another tear slipped down Kai’s face, “You killed him so you could claim the money. I watched you. I _saw_ you. From then on I knew the real side to you, Akira.”

Reita shook his head, watching with horror as Kai brought out the revolver... marking its place against Reita’s forehead,

“Yutaka...” he cried, his face falling in sudden panic, “Please... please don’t!!”

“I need justice for my family.” Kai tried to keep hold of himself, feeling his shoulders shake the more the gun sat at Reita’s skin, “I can’t...” Kai took a breath to steady himself, watching with an aching heart as his friend... his best friend... sank to his knees in front of him, forgetting about the weapon he was still clutching limply in his hand, 

“I’m so sorry.” Kai whispered, just loud enough for it to echo throughout the room, “But I can’t... I can’t let you live.”

“Yutaka!!” Reita sobbed.

Kai pulled the trigger, and a deafening explosion rattled his ears, shaking his whole body violently.

Reita’s body seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion; the blonde’s eyes rolling to the back of his head, only the whites visible now as he slumped hard against the wooden floorboards. 

And then he was still... so very still.

Kai was panting, hard. With blind anger and frustration, he recoiled at the weapon in his hand, fresh smoke protruding from the barrel, and Kai threw it against the wall as hard as he could, crying uncontrollably as he ran his hands through his hair,

“Akira...” he sobbed, falling to his knees and crawling to Reita’s side, pulling up his lifeless body and cradling him in his arms, “Oh I’m sorry... I’m so... I’m so sorry!!”

They were soon surrounded in darkness, and Kai could hear nothing apart from a small scraping noise. Overall, there was a chilling silence... as though knowing that Akira had gone. He was dead.

Kai held him a little longer, frozen in his position before there were suddenly the deafening shouts and cheers coming from behind the curtains.

Kai’s head lifted, and he smiled shakily, wiping his eyes – now red and sore,

“You nailed it man!” Reita sat up too, and slapped the smaller on the back before pulling him in a quick embrace, “We did it! We actually did it!”

Kai started laughing and produced the paper he’d held scrunched in his left hand – out of sight from the audience the whole time, “I guess I didn’t need this after all.”

Reita took it from him and tossed it to the back of the stage, “See? I told you you’d pick up all your lines when the time came.”

Kai smiled, and it stretched wider when the director came bustling out from the backstage area, practically jumping up and down with excitement, 

“My leading stars!!” she beamed, her glasses falling down her nose, pushing them back up again with a single finger, “Oh my boys, you were... you were...” she paused and glanced through the large pair of red curtains, where whistles, cheers, shouts and mass drumming of applause boomed from behind.

The director raised her eyebrows, flicking her dark brown hair from her face, “Well... I think that pretty much sums up the performance.” she smiled, her eyes shining, “You two have made me so proud!!” 

Kai and Reita were soon on their feet, and pulled in a crushing hug which left them breathless when released,

“Oh Ayaka-san...” Kai blushed, looking to his feet, “It was nothing... really,”

“Are you kidding?” Reita stared at his face, “Look at that huge slap mark!”

Kai raised a hand to his cheek, subconsciously, suddenly feeling the sting and he grimaced,

“Couldn’t you have been a little more gentle?” he groaned, rubbing his sore skin with a hiss.

Reita laughed and started to say something; however his words were drowned out as the shouting and clapping increased surprisingly high in volume and the rest of the cast joined them back on stage,

“Get you, Shakespeare.” Aoi appeared on Kai's right; his costume of a simple shirt, tie and black trousers still wildly askew – the same state as it was when he left the stage, “What’s next, Hollywood?”

“Oh knock it off.” Kai elbowed him back, his cheeks a bright red, “You were the brother that got murdered remember? Your scene was a lot more interesting than mine.”

“Yeah right!” Reita scoffed behind him, coming to the front to line up like the rest, “I never got to shoot anyone! I would kill in real life just to hold that revolver!”

Aoi leaned in close to Kai’s ear, speaking as best as he could over the noise, “Well... I would want that gun for different reasons,”

Kai stared, bewildered, “You’re upset you didn’t get to use it?”

“No.” the brunette grinned, bouncing on his toes as they waited for the curtain to pull apart, “I wish I’d switched it for a real one.”

“OI!” Reita blared from his side and Kai and Aoi were soon laughing, pulling themselves together as the curtain opened to reveal a standing ovation from all sides of the theatre hall.

The scene was breathtaking, and Kai stared at everyone, watching in awe at the roses cascading lightly onto the stage, falling in a scattered pile at his feet,

“See?” Reita murmured, smiling and nodding at those who called his name, “They adore you.”

Kai smiled wryly, mouthing a thank you at those tossing the flowers to him, “As much as you?”

Reita held his hand, and Aoi did the same on the other side,

“No way.” Reita grinned, as they raised their arms high in the air.

They bowed to the sound of applause.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another fic cross-posted from my LiveJournal ^^ Enjoy! <3


End file.
